The Chaotic Neutrals
"No man is ever truly good...no man is ever truly evil..." The Chaotic Neutrals are a band that has been taking the world of Oustomia by storm. Started by the half-orc Reba, a dropout of Ashelia's Bard College, the band has become known for their rebellious and anti-establishment music that often focuses on how many of the world's black and white morals have become outdated. Their music speaks to the struggled of modern day youth to find a place where they fit in among the Paladins who no longer seem to be serving the greater good and undead who do not seem solely focused on eating people. The Band Comes Together Reba was always a rebellious and stubborn child. The sort of child who if, she were told to clean her room, would somehow turn it into an even bigger mess if only out of spite. As a half-orc born to an orcish father and a human mother, Reba was always viewed as one of the most ill-tempered children at the schools in Prospero. However, she had one redeeming quality in the eyes of her teachers; she was a gifted musician, and when she became frustrated with her school or the other events transpiring in the world, she would turn to her lute and her music in order to calm herself. Based on her musical abilities alone, Reba was accepted into Ashelia's Bard College, where she excelled in her musical lessons...at least when she applied for herself. While Reba had long-dreamed of making her living as a minstrel, she found that the school itself felt like a prison to her. She simply could not deal with adults telling her how and what she should be making her music about. Despite her challenges there, Reba remained at the college for a year, being viewed by her teachers as the black sheep of the school. It was only a matter of time before Reba eventually dropped out altogether...but not without purpose. Reba felt that there was not enough music that spoke to the concerns of modern day youth in Oustomia. A lot of moral issues that were once black and white had become more difficult to understand. Undead lived in the city of Nevermore while other undead hordes assaulted nearby cities. Paladins, once seen as a bastion of all that was good in this world, were become more questionable in terms of their morals and tactics. Many of the things that had been accepted in this world as black and white, good and evil, had become more difficult to define, and it had left many of those growing up in this continent confused and angry. Reba felt that with her music, she could speak to the struggles of this new generation. World Tour Thankfully for Reba, she was able to find many other like-minded musicians during her initial travels. Wherever she played, there always seemed to be a bard or another musician eager to speak to her afterwards. At first her shows were free, but eventually Reba decided to start making money to support herself and the rest of her band. They have played in all of the major cities of Oustomia, from Prospero to Jiyu, from Haven to Chessur. Not Wrathia though. Nobody likes Wrathia. In time, her band became known among fringe of Oustomian society, the disgruntled youth, the bitter loners, the confused monsters with no home to call their own; everyone who was bitter and angry with modern society became a fan of their music. Reba is unsure where her band's unlikely success will stop, but she knows that until then she will enjoy the ride. Band Members * Reba - Lead vocals. Cute and spunky half-orc who always puts her band first. She is the passion behind the band and believes in the message her music provides to its fans. * Loric - War drummer. A minotaur who provides the main beat during all of the Chaotic Neutral songs. Is very protective of Reba. Is equally adept at wielding an axe, and is even rumored to have a crush on the infamous half-orc. *Mackie - Lute, supporting vocals. Mackie is a sneaky human who has found work as both a bard and a thief. He often fills in for Reba when the songs call for a male vocalist. While he is a gifted singer, he does not enjoy the spotlight. *Angela - Harp. Perhaps the most bitter and angry Aasimar in the world. Despite being a supposedly divine being, Angela is perhaps the most dangerous and unpredictable member of the group, the sort that nobody should want to run into in a dark alley. Despite that, the music she plays on her harp is the stuff of angels. *Pinky - Dancer. A young kobold who does not speak to anyone except the other band members. She is essentially Reba's adopted little sister. She is very shy around strangers, but when she first saw the Chaotic Neutrals playing, she jumped on stage and started dancing to her own personal rhythm. She has traveled with the band ever since. Music The music from the Chaotic Neutrals is more brash and confrontational than much of the music in Oustomia. The songs, particularly those where Mackie steps in to provide vocals, are angry and sound almost like a challenge to a fight than a song. Those sung by Reba are often focused on the all-too familiar story of society's outcasts and fellow Black Sheep. Category:NPC